Not A Fairy Tale
by Miss Tsuki
Summary: Esto es la realidad, no es un cuento de hadas. Aquí no hay un "felices para siempre", eso lo sé. Yo lo aprendí de la peor manera.[Para el reto "Y no vivieron felices para siempre/Grupo Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina]


**Los personajes no me pertenecen**.

_Advertencia: Mundo Alterno/AU_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El siguiente OS participa del reto "Y no vivieron felices para siempre"**

**Del Grupo Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina**

**Por Miss Tsuki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Is Not a Fairy Tale**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Muchas veces me he preguntado ¿Qué se sentiría vivir dentro de un cuento de hadas?

Yo creo que debe ser una experiencia completamente hermosa.

La delicada chica que se enamora de un apuesto príncipe tratan de superar muchas adversidades y después de una serie de aventuras, quedan perdidamente enamorados uno del otro.

Un beso. Una celebración. El "vivieron felices para siempre".

_Impresionantemente sublime_.

_**Completamente falso.**_

Esto es una lección que todo el mundo debería saber: "En el mundo real, no existe un final feliz".

Aunque, a decir verdad, me hubiera gustado aprenderla de una manera diferente.

…*…*…

Todo comenzó en mi 1er año de preparatoria. Mi anterior escuela era muy estricto y casi no tenía amigos así que esperaba dar un nuevo comienzo allí. Así que con mucho esfuerzo, había logrado ingresar a la misma escuela que mi primo: La prestigiosa Konoha Gakuen. Agradecía a mis padres por permitirme dar ese pequeño lujo, la colegiatura no era barata pero hicieron de todo para que yo me sintiera a gusto.

El primer día de clases conocí a cinco personas que influyeron, para mi mala suerte, en mi gran _decepción._

Esa mañana, buscaba desesperada a mi primo. Unos días antes, habíamos acordado encontrarnos después de la ceremonia de ingreso para poder presentarme a nuestros compañeros. Yo solamente pensaba: "Qué conveniente tener a un familiar en tu misma clase, así ya no estarás sola". Lamentablemente, ese día había salido tan rápido de casa por mi entusiasmo que no escuché cuando mi madre me gritaba que Neji se había enfermado y no podría ir.

Ahora, cuando pienso en ello, me arrepiento mucho de no haber escuchado a mi madre. Si lo hubiera hecho, no lo habría estado buscando y no hubiera tropezado con esa _chica_.

Había ido por la zona más antigua de la escuela; no conocía mucho de ella así que me fui por lugares extraños. Tanta fue mi desesperación que empecé a correr y no pude ver que frente a mi había una chica parada hablando con un profesor. Choque con ella ligeramente. Quizás si eso fuera una novela o shoujo manga la hubiera tirado y se armaría un escándalo, sería emocionante. Lástima, solo fue un pequeño toque pero aun así le pedí disculpas. Ella sonrió y me dijo que no me preocupara. Seguí mi camino.

Es irónico recordar eso. Tiempo después, descubrí que a ella no le gustaba ir por la zona cercana la biblioteca. Decía que era un fastidio ir a lugares tan tétricos. Si tan solo ella no hubiera ayudado a ese profesor, no la hubiera conocido y ese tiempo hubiera sido más fácil.

Después del incidente, traté de seguir buscando a Neji pero la campana ya estaba sonando. Lo que menos quería era dar una mala impresión, así que volví por mis pasos para buscar mi salón. Fue buena suerte que estuviera cerca de él.

Entré justo antes del profesor y allí empezaron las típicas presentaciones de los profesores y de las materias. Realmente muy aburrido para todos; bueno, hasta que dijeron que hagamos grupos de tres a cuatro personas. Allí empecé a desesperarme, como una persona de por sí antisocial y tímida como yo podría pedirle a personas que apenas y sabía su apellido para hacer grupo. Parecía que todos los de ese salón habían estado en la secundaria asociada, porque todos parecían conocerse y ser buenos amigos. Yo allí era la que sobraba.

Ya había aceptado quedarme sola hasta el final y que el profesor se encargará de ubicarme. Total, nada perdía. Quizás hubiera sido lo mejor.

A veces pienso que tenía una cara horrible ese día y le habré dado lástima pero una persona se me acercó despacio y tocó mi hombro.

-_¿Ya tienes grupo?-_me preguntó. Levanté mi mirada y vi a una chica algo rara. No. No en el sentido de mi rareza, sino es que era lo que comúnmente llamaban _exótica._ Un cabello rosado pálido que contrastaba con esos enormes ojos verdes le daban una belleza extraña. Yo no entendía como una chica tan hermosa estaba hablándome pero sonreí mientras negaba. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa y me ayudo con mi pupitre para poder juntarme con su grupo. Eran dos chicos, ella y yo; parecían agradables y me les presente y ellos igual. El de cabello corto con lentes oscuros se llamaba Aburame Shino, era algo cerrado pero algo en él te llamaba a estar con él. Increíble que hasta ahora seamos buenos amigos, realmente increíble.

El otro muchacho tenía un aspecto algo salvaje pero a la vez dulce, ¿paradójico, no? Su nombre era Inuzuka Kiba. De todos es a quién menos quiero recordar, a veces lamentó lo que paso entre nosotros. Y sí, solo a veces.

Por último, la preciosa pelirosa se presentó como Haruno Sakura; ella era una persona tan dulce y tan agradable que al instante comprendí que seríamos grandes amigas. Parecía de las personas que les gusta a todos, yo no fui la excepción.

Creo que ninguno de nosotros se dio cuenta pero empezamos a tratarnos muy familiarmente muy rápido. Ni siquiera pasó una hora y ya me exigían que los llamará por su primer nombre. Realmente me sentía muy a gusto con ellos. Siempre recordaré esa escena o al menos trataré de hacerlo.

Al cabo de unas cuantas horas el timbre sonó y la hora de receso llegó. Sakura quería comprar algo en la tienda de la escuela, así que decidí acompañarla. **Una de mis peores ideas**.

Caminamos mientras conversábamos de cosas triviales. Cómo era mi anterior escuela, qué cosas me gustaba, si quería salir con ella de compras algún día. Típicas preguntas de adolescente.

Llegamos a puesto y se puso a elegir que comprar, hacía muchas muecas extrañas mientras se decidía. Me hacía mucha gracia, pero quizás no debí estar tan ensimismada mirándola porque no había notado que alguien se acercaba hacia nosotras.

-¡_Sakura-chan_!-gritaron con alegría. Ella giró por sus talones para recibir con los brazos abiertos al nuevo individuo. Ahora que recuerdo, sentí un extraño sentimiento en ese momento. No sé, quizás me equivoco pero supongo que sería mi sub-consiente tratando de advertirme. No lo sé, pero realmente fue muy extraño.

Se abrazaron largo rato mientras hablaban de cosas que yo no entendía. Lo único que entendí fue que él le dijo que le alegraba que ella no se cambiará de escuela. Ella solo sonrió.

Me sentía fuera de lugar así que quise irme lo más rápido, nunca soporté sentirme como si sobraba. Supongo que Sakura se acordó de mí en ese momento, porque volteó hacia mi dirección con un poco de culpa. Me tomó de la mano y me jaló hacia el chico.

_-Hinata. Él es Uzumaki Naruto, mi mejor amigo. Naruto, ella es Hinata_-nos presentó. Esa fue la primera vez que nos vimos. No diré que sentí mariposas en el estómago o que quede deslumbrada por su aspecto ni que me enamoré de él a primera vista, porque mentiría. En ese momento, solo sentí curiosidad por ese peculiar ser. Además, cómo podía no estar curiosa de él si era el único chico rubio de la escuela y tenía unas extrañas marcas en su rostro.

Nos saludamos cordialmente y siguió hablando con Sakura. No recuerdo nada de esa conversación pero si recuerdo que de vez en cuando me metían en ella. Quizá por educación, en ese tiempo pensé que a nadie le importara lo que yo pensaba.

Un rato después volvió a sonar la campana y nos despedimos de él. Se fue corriendo hacia su grupo de amigos y desapareció de nuestra vista.

Nada relevante pasó después de eso. No hasta unos cuantos meses después.

La bella pelirrosa y yo junto a Kiba y Shino nos hicimos grandes amigos; pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, hacíamos de todo juntos. Pero de todos con quién mejor me llevaba era con Sakura, ella estaba tan entusiasmada conmigo que trataba de pasar todo el tiempo posible conmigo. Yo no entendía por qué. Tan solo decía que a veces las chicas necesitaban pasar tiempo a solas. Gracias a eso me fui volviendo un poco más abierta con la gente.

Me hablaba de todo lo posible; evidentemente, llegamos al tema de su mejor amigo. Allí cometí mi primer error. Escucharla.

Me enteré que era un año mayor que nosotras, que ellos dos se conocían de la secundaria en el club de música. Ella me hablaba cosas hermosas sobre él: Amable, gracioso, algo alocado pero tierno. Todas las cosas buenas posibles él lo era. En un momento, llegué a pensar que ella gustaba de él pero me lo negó tantas veces y con tanta sinceridad que le creí. Me parecía un chico extraordinario, quizás seríamos buenos amigos.

Quizás no me creas, quizás pienses que te estoy dando excusas pero no me di cuenta de las veces que empecé a seguirlo…a mirarlo de lejos.

Primero fue cuando Sakura me hacía acompañarla a saludarlo, traté de ser lo más precavida posible. Lo que menos quería es qué pensará que era rara. Ya de por sí, una vez me lo dijo. Agregen sincero a su lista de cualidades.

Poco a poco empecé a seguirlo con la mirada en la entrada de la escuela. De todos modos, tenía que esperar a mi primo para irnos a casa. Excusa perfecta. Lo veía salir todos los días con su grupo de amigos. Es raro decirlo, pero él no era de los chicos populares pero se juntaba con ellos. Era raro porque las chicas decían que era lindo pero no guapo. Y eso me enojaba, yo lo veía atractivo; muchísimo más que los pretenciosos con lo que salía.

Debí darme cuenta que esa era la primera señal de alarma. Lo sé, porque empecé a sentirme muy extraña cerca de él.

En ese tiempo, volví a encontrarme con la chica con la que choque el primer día. Su nombre era Okigakure Shion y estaba en mi grado pero en un salón diferente. Me parecía agradable pero Sakura y KIba me dijeron que no me juntará mucho con ella; algo no andaba bien. Debí hacerles caso.

Mientras tanto, yo seguía mirándo de lejos a Naruto, mirándolo con esa extraña sensación en el cuerpo. Mi cara aparentaba un tomate maduro estando él cerca o mis manos sudaban de los nervios. Supongo que me veía rídicula. Ahora me parece gracioso.

Decidí contarles a mis amigos como me sentía, jamás había reaccionado así frente a alguien. Sus reacciones fueron variadas. Sakura me directamente que quizás me gustaba y estaba feliz. Shino solo me dijo que tomará las cosas con calma pero concordaba con la pelirrosa. Y luego estaba Kiba, a él si no lo entendí. Me hubiera gustado saber en ese momento lo que ahora sé. Él se molestó, se molestó mucho. Nos dijo que era imposible, ni siquiera lo conocía bien, que no lo iba aceptar. Yo me asusté, Sakura le reclamó y Shino observó todo.

Después de eso, Sakura y yo nos distanciamos de él pero siempre pensamos que solo sería pasajero que volveríamos a ser el grupo unido. No pudimos. Mis preciados amigos se separaron y era mi culpa. En ese tiempo no lo sabía, no lo supe hasta hace unos meses pero eso lo explicaré más tarde.

Después de separarnos de Kiba, yo poco a poco aceptaba que de verdad me gustaba Naruto. Le parecerá extraño y la verdad creo que lo es, pero mientras más me gustaba él, más lo seguía. Descubrí su comida favorita, que le gustaba ir de fiesta, que adoraba el fútbol; en fin, muchas cosas triviales acerca de él.

Me gustaba preguntarle a Sakura sobre lo que hablaban con él y ella siempre gustosa me lo decía con lujo de detalles. Cada día mi corazón latía de emoción al llegar el momento de escucharlo.

Un día, la fiesta de cumpleaños de Okigakure Shion llegó. La chica era algo popular; es por eso que se armó un gran alboroto en la escuela. Todos estaba entusiasmados por recibir su invitación. Yo no tanto, no me gustaban las fiestas; pero me animé a ir al ver que ella le entregaba la invitación a Naruto y el gritaba que iría gustoso.

Tuve que rogarle a Sakura que fueramos, que a pesar de que Shion no le caía bien que lo hiciera por mí. Soy una maldita suertuda porque acepto con la condición de que llevara a mi primo para que bailará con una amiga de ella.

Y así llegó el día de la fiesta. La fiesta donde empezó mi realidad.

Me maquille y decidí ponerme el vestido más bonito que encontré. Un poco escotado y de color blanco. Se preguntarán ¿dónde estaba mi timidez? Pues la escondí muy profundo en mi corazón a cambio de una mirada del rubio.

Al principio estaba algo incómoda. Había mucha gente que no conocía; muchos andaban borrachos o bailando muy pegado para mi gusto. Sakura y Neji se fueron a buscar a la amiga de esta mientras que yo me quede sentada en una silla cerca a la puerta esperándolo. Patético, lo sé.

Él no llegó hasta muy tarde, ya faltando poco para terminar la fiesta. Se veía tan guapo con esa camisa de rayas azules y con el cabello más alborotado que de costumbre. Se fue directamente hacia sus amigos, ni siquiera me dio una mirada a pesar de que levante mi mano como saludo. Me puse lo más bonita posible para él y ni siquiera lo notó. -_Quizás es por la poca luz_-me decía para consolarme. Pero bien que vio a Sakura a lo lejos. Se abrazaron como de costumbre y empezaron a bailar. Lo hicieron hasta que acabo la fiesta. La mirada de él hacia ella, me asustaba, porque era demasiado cálida.

Yo los veía desde lejos muy triste. Agradezco que hubiera barra libre ese día, porque bebí, por primera vez, alcohol hasta quedar muy mal. No recuerdo mucho lo que pasó después, tan solo que vi a Shion a mi lado hablándome de algo. Lo único coherente que entendí fue_-¿Te gusta Naruto, cierto?_-yo asentí. Poco después, mi primo me llevó a un taxi y me llevó a casa. Es lo único que recuerdo.

No vi a nadie hasta el lunes siguiente. No tenía celular y solo usaba redes sociales en computadora. Siempre aparecía como desconectada para no tener que hablar con nadie. No quería reclamarle nada a nadie. Lo único bueno que hice en esa época.

En ese fin de semana, Shion me agregó a sus amigos y me unió a un grupo. Se supone que allí hablaban de los chicos de la escuela. De sus gustos, de lo que se enteraron de ellos, de que tipo de chicas les gustaban. Busqué por todo el grupo y encontré información sobre Naruto. Decía que le gustaban las chicas femeninas, delgadas y con el cabello largo. Leí y releí esas líneas para memorizarlas. Yo no era para nada esa descripción, y era rara, nada femenina, algo regordeta y con el cabello corto. Pero tomé una decisión, cambiaría y así él se enamoraría de mí.

Así lo hice. Dieta tras dieta pude bajar los kilos que me sobraban. Ahorre dinero para extensiones y me las hice poner. Hice miles de cosas para verme femenina. Gaste muchísimo para volverme una "muñequita". Pero lo logré. Me hice bonita pero salió caro. Amonestaciones de los profesores por exceso de maquillaje, regaño de mis padres por gastar mis ahorros en tonterías y por no comer bien pero, según yo, valía la pena.

**Pobre ilusa**.

Y así, Hyuga Hinata se transformó. Ya no era sosa, ahora llamaba la atención pero no de todos. Sakura y Shino me veían preocupados. Nunca les dije la verdad de mi cambio, hasta ahora no lo saben. Ellos piensas que quería hacer mi debut como señorita…si supieran que lo hice por un chico jamás me lo perdonarían.

Me hice un poco cercana a Shion y nos encontrábamos de vez en cuando para salir. Siempre me aconsejaba para poder ser más bonita. Yo como gatito faldero le hacía caso.

Un día me dijo que me le confiese pero me negué rotundamente. No tenía el valor para hacerlo, si bien sabíamos de la existencia del otro, no éramos cercanos. Ella se enojó, me dijo que tenía que hacerlo, así que me arrastró hacia él en un recreo y me plantó frente a él.

-¡_Sabes a ella le gustas!-_gritó. La miré sin creerlo, me solté de ella y salí corriendo hacia mi salón. Me senté en una esquina y no me moví hasta que sonó la campana.

Sakura trató de hablarme todo el rato pero no lo hice caso. Estaba tan avergonzada que ni siquiera pude verla a la cara. Así fue por unas dos semanas. Yo la evitaba, lo único que pensaba era en Naruto. ¡Qué haría ahora! Ya no podría verlo a la cara nunca más.

Shion me buscó a la salida y me dio una disculpa tan falsa que no sabía si reírme o enojarme. Nunca más le hable y ella tampoco trató de hablar conmigo. A ella le divertía mi humillación. Quizá nunca debí acercarme a ella. Pero ya no se podía cambiar.

Los días siguientes fueron una tortura. Mi salón y el salón de él nos empezaron a molestar, si por casualidad de la vida nos cruzábamos por allí, empezaban a lanzar chillidos y a decir-_Mira Naruto, tu admiradora. ¿Cuándo se casan?-_yo corría de la vergüenza. Pero mantenía mi ilusión de ser correspondida. Ojala hubiese visto su mirada molesta e incómoda no me hubiera lastimado tanto como lo hizo después.

Ahora ni siquiera me saludaba, me evitaba, se escondía de mí. Si yo estaba cerca, él corría o se iba para otro lado. Realmente pensé que era porque se sentía nervioso como yo, que estaba empezando a gustarle.

Un día a la salida, se acercó a mí y me dijo que quería hablar. Me emocioné mucho, lo único que pensaba era que se me confesaría y que saldríamos. Niña tonta.

Me llevó a la zona de deportes y se plantó frente a mí y dijo-_Oye, Hinata ¿cierto? Por favor, puedes detener estas tonterías de verdad me molestan. Yo no quiero me involucren contigo. Lo siento pero a mí me gusta Sakura. Eres su amiga, así que no quiero que se malentienda nada. Es molestó. No me gusta que la gente hable de tú y yo cuando ni siquiera eres mi amiga. Lo siento de verdad, pero no me gustas_-¿dónde quedó la amabilidad? No lo sé, solo recuerdo su cara furiosa. Sus palabras no fueron ofensivas ni nada pero a mí me hirió de una manera muy cruel. Me puse a llorar después de que él se fuera. Me dolieron tanto sus palabras que me sentía morir.

Me fui donde Sakura y Shino y lloré en sus brazos. Les pedí disculpas y ellos me aceptaron de nuevo. Hasta ahora ellos me aceptan en sus brazos cuando recuerdo esto.

Por obvias razones no le dije a Sakura lo que Naruto me dijo. No quería que dejaran de ser amigos. Al tiempo, él se le confesó a ella pero fue rechazado. Ella había conseguido a un novio de nuestro salón y lo amaba. Aún lo hace, no por nada están a punto de casarse.

No volvieron a verse con Naruto.

Como ya les había dicho, Kiba escondía algo que hace poco me enteré. Yo le gustaba, no sé ni cómo ni cuándo comenzó a sentir cosas por mí pero lo hacía., ese día se enojó por celos. Me sentí muy mal cuando lo supe. Yo le rompí el corazón como a mí me lo hicieron. Le di le espalda, si tan solo lo hubiera sabido en esos días, todo estaría bien. Pero no se puede devolver el tiempo.

Han pasado ya algunos años después de esos acontecimiento pero aún los recuerdo con algo de dolor. Si esto hubiese sido un cuento de hadas, todo se hubiera resuelto, seríamos novios y viviríamos felices para siempre. Pero no, no fue así. Mi primer y hasta el momento único amor me rompió el corazón de una manera cruel. A mí, a una niña ilusa que le hubiera entregado todo en su ilusión. A una chica que hizo de todo por él y no supo apreciarlo. Una muchachita que ni siquiera se confesó y ya la había rechazado.

Esto es la vida real. **No un cuento de hadas.**

.

.

.

_Así acaba este pequeño OS. La verdad muchas me faltaron por escribir y algunas cosillas que agregue pero en esencia esta es mi experiencia. Más que nada, lo que hay aquí son mis sentimientos. Lo que sentí de verdad._

_Cuando explicaron sobre el reto, lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue este episodio de mi vida. No hay un "felices para siempre" en la realidad. Esta es mi historia de amor no correspondido. Una parte de mi vida…miren el lado bueno ahora saben un poco más de mí ;)))))))_

_Esa experiencia me enseño mucho, como que no debo cambiar por otra persona. Tengo que ser yo para que otro me ame. Si algo aprendieron de esto, hice mi trabajo._

_Estoy un poco afectada por escribirlo, hay cosas que quería olvidar y tuve que recordarlas para hacer esto. Pero ahora sé que lo supere completamente, por eso se los he podido contar ;) _

_Los quiero, espero no haberlo decepcionado._

_¿Me dejan un review?_


End file.
